Niet voorbestemd
by Kimmetje
Summary: Haar affaire met Trowa Barton was van korte duur geweest. Twee maanden van geheime ontmoetingen en zinderende seks… en daarna… daarna had ze het beëindigd. Vervolg op 'Het Circus'. 03xD


Ik was niet echt van plan om een vervolg op 'Het Circus' ze schrijven, maar ik kreeg dit idee en kon het niet loslaten, haha…

Veel plezier met lezen, en vergeet niet een reactie achter te laten! :)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is niet van mij.

**Niet voorbestemd**

Dorothy Catalonia staarde geïrriteerd voor zich uit. Voor de zoveelste keer vroeg ze zich af waarom ze hier was. Ze wilde hier niet zijn. Met een zucht kruiste ze haar armen voor haar borst en omklemde haar bovenarmen met haar handen. Om haar heen leken de mensen niets te merken van haar sombere stemming. Waarom zouden ze ook? Het feestje draaide niet om haar, maar om Relena. Ze zuchtte nogmaals en gaf zichzelf mentaal een standje. Ze moest niet zo dralen op de verjaardag van haar vriendin.

Maar het kwam allemaal door **hem**. Wat deed hij hier eigenlijk? Ze vernauwde haar ogen tot spleetjes en wierp een onopvallende blik op hem. Hij droeg, net als de andere mannen, een pak. Hij zag er verdomd goed uit en dat was pijnlijk. Ze draaide zich resoluut om en verliet de prachtig verlichte balzaal. Ook al stond hij aan de andere kant van de dansvloer, en die was groot, ze kon niet in een ruimte met hem zijn. Ze baande zich een weg door de menigte, en deed haar best om iedereen te ontwijken die ze kende. Ze wilde even met niemand praten.

De grote hal was, net als de balzaal, adembenemend verlicht. Ze ging langzamer lopen, en schudde de melancholie even van zich af. Ze genoot van de prachtige kroonluchters, die de tentoongestelde kunstwerken aan de muren perfect verlichtten. Ze liep langs nissen met beeldhouwwerken en elegante vazen die prachtige boekketen bevatten. Ze kende dit huis bijna net zo goed als het hare, en dus sloeg ze linksaf toen de hal zich opsplitste, en zette koers in de richting van de bibliotheek.

Ze duwde een van de zware dubbele deuren open en stapte naar binnen. De deur viel achter haar dicht, en ze ontspande zich. De bibliotheek was verassend stil. De geluiden van het feest en het geroezemoes op de gang drongen niet door de muren heen. Ze zocht haar weg door de duisternis, en ontweek de comfortabele stoelen en sofa's die in het midden van de ruimte waren opgesteld. Ze ging voor het raam staan en staarde naar buiten. De maan stond aan een heldere hemel en ze staarde er met nietsziende ogen naar.

Ze voelde zich leeg van binnen. Verloren. Een aantal maanden geleden was ze gelukkig geweest. Voor even maar, want algauw was dat geluk omgeslagen in iets anders. Iets monsterlijks dat aan haar vrat. Iets waar ze niet tegen had kunnen vechten.

Ze hief haar hand op en drukte die tegen het glas van het raam. Het voelde koud aan tegen haar vingers. Ze zuchtte en sloot haar ogen, zonk weg in de herinneringen die haar bleven teisteren. Ze wilde er niet aan denken, maar het gebeurde toch. Ze voelde een brok in haar keel opkomen en deed haar best om hem weg te slikken. Ze faalde, en een enkele traan glipte langs haar controle.

_We waren niet voorbestemd, _dacht ze bij zichzelf.

Haar affaire met Trowa Barton was van korte duur geweest. Twee maanden van geheime ontmoetingen en zinderende seks… en daarna… daarna had ze het beëindigd.

Ze was dom geweest. Ze was verliefd geworden op een onbereikbare man die zich nooit door haar zou laten vangen. Die verliefdheid was als een ziekte geweest. Ze had niet meer zonder hem gekund, was ziekelijk jaloers geweest op elke vrouw die zich in zijn buurt waagde, had hem willen opeisen. En dat was het punt geweest waarop ze had beseft dat ze het contact met hem beter kon verbreken. Trowa's leven was compleet anders dan dat van haar. Ze had hem niet kunnen vragen om dat op te geven, om zijn vrijheid op te geven. Het had onmenselijk geweest als ze dat van hem had gevraagd.

Het was pijnlijk geweest om hem in de ogen te kijken en te zeggen dat ze hem niet meer wilde zien. En nog pijnlijker om te zien dat het hem schijnbaar niets kon schelen. Hij had simpelweg zijn schouders opgehaald en was weggegaan, haar achterlatend met een gebroken hart en een leegte die nooit meer gevuld leek te kunnen worden.

En nu was hij hier. Ze had haar best gedaan om hem de hele avond te ontwijken. Ze had geen zin om met hem te praten, of zelfs maar in zijn buurt te zijn. Ze was bang dat ze voor hem zou breken, want ze had haar verdriet niet verwerkt. Ze had het diep weggestopt en het genegeerd, alsof haar gevoelens voor hem nooit hadden bestaan. En nu, juist nu hij in haar buurt was, leek het haar op te breken en ze wilde niet dat hij dat zou zien.

Ze zuchtte diep. _Verman jezelf, _sprak ze zichzelf streng toe.

Ze moest terug naar de balzaal. Relena zou zich wel afvragen waar ze was. Ze draaide zich om, net op tijd om te zien dat een van de deuren van de bibliotheek openzwaaide. Een lang gestalte dat ze direct herkende stond in de deuropening. Een geschokt gilletje ontsnapte haar en ze deinsde terug, tot ze het koude glas van het raam door haar jurk heen tegen haar rug voelde.

Wat deed hij hier?

"Ik dacht al dat ik je hier zou kunnen vinden," zei hij. Zijn stem klonk kalm en emotieloos.

"Wat doe je hier?" vroeg ze hem hooghartig.

Trowa stapte de bibliotheek binnen en de deur viel met een klap achter hem dicht. Het ontging haar niet dat hij de sleutel, die aan de binnenkant van het slot zat, omdraaide. Een vlaag van paniek verlamde haar en ze hapte naar adem. Wat was hij van plan?

Hij kwam op haar afgelopen, zijn tred kalm en beheerst. Dreigend. De blik in zijn ogen was hard, bijna koud te noemen. Ze slikte en vroeg zich af of ze langs hem heen naar de deur kon glippen. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet. Hij was sterk en snel. Ze zou hem nooit te slim af kunnen zijn. Vlak voor haar bleef hij staan en keek haar doordringend aan. Hij torende boven haar uit, en ze moest naar hem opkijken om zijn ogen te kunnen zien. Het maanlicht wierp schaduwen op zijn gezicht, zodat ze niet helemaal kon raden wat zijn uitdrukking was.

"Wat doe je hier?" vroeg ze nogmaals.

Hij gaf geen antwoord en bleef haar aankijken. "Wat denk je zelf?" vroeg hij uiteindelijk.

Ze vernauwde haar ogen en keek hem kwaad aan. "Vind je dit grappig ofzo?"

"In tegendeel," zei hij, terwijl hij een hand tegen het raamkozijn naast haar plantte. "Nou?"

"Nou wat?"

Ze onderdrukte de neiging om hem een mep in zijn gezicht te verkopen. Ze was kwaad op hem en om zijn koele houding, maar ze zou zich niet laten leiden door haar emoties. Ze dwong zichzelf om kalm te blijven en keek hooghartig naar hem op. Ze zou hem niet van haar laten winnen. Ze zou hetzelfde spelletje spelen als hij.

Hij was nog een tijdje stil, en toen verscheen er een klein, miniem glimlachje rond zijn lippen. "Dorothy," zei hij bijna liefkozend. "Je weet toch dat ik dwars door die façade heen kan kijken?"

Ze siste en duwde hem van zich weg. "Klootzak."

Ze glipte langs hem heen en liep in de richting van de deuren. Nog niet eens halverwege haalde hij haar in en greep haar pols. De aanraking van zijn vingers tegen haar huid deed haar bijna sidderen, maar ze onderdrukte het gevoel. Ze wilde dit niet, hield ze zichzelf voor. Het kon niet.

"Wacht nou even," zei hij.

Ze draaide zich om en wierp hem een blik toe die dood beloofde als hij haar niet snel los liet. "Laat me los."

"Nee."

Zijn antwoord deed haar naar adem snakken. Begreep hij dan niet dat ze hier weg moest? Dat ze het niet kon verdragen dat hij haar aanraakte? Ze voelde tranen opkomen en vocht er met alle macht tegen.

"Waarom doe je dit?" vroeg ze hem, met een stem verstikt door emotie.

De harde blik in zijn ogen verzachtte. Hij trok haar naar zich toe, en dwong haar met zijn andere hand om hem aan te kijken. Ze wist dat hij haar verdriet kon zien. Ze had haar gevoelens nooit goed voor hem verborgen kunnen houden. Ze was op die manier altijd machteloos tegenover hem geweest.

"Dorothy…" Zijn stem klonk gekweld, alsof hij nu pas begreep dat hij haar pijn deed.

Zijn hand verplaatste zich van haar kin naar haar haren, en hij trok haar tegen zich aan. Ze duwde haar vrije hand tegen zijn borst. "Nee. Het kan niet."

"Waarom niet?" vroeg hij.

Ze slikte en probeerde een snik te onderdrukken. Ze slaagde daar niet in. "Gewoon. Ik… Ik…"

Ze kon niet meer uit haar woorden komen en zakte tegen hem aan. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en hield haar vast. Zijn omhelzing was geruststellend en warm, maar desondanks weigerde ze om te huilen of aan hem toe te geven.

"Het spijt me," fluisterde hij in haar oor. "Ik had het moeten zien, maar ik dacht…"

"Nee! Hou je mond!" onderbrak ze hem. "Ik wil het niet horen."

"Waarom doe je zo koppig?" vroeg hij haar.

Ze trok zich terug en keek hem nijdig aan. "We zijn te verschillend."

"Dat is niet waar."

"Onze levens zijn te verschillend," probeerde ze.

"Daar kan wat aan gedaan worden."

"Verdomme! Heb je overal een antwoord op?" riep ze uit.

Ze rukte haar arm los uit zijn greep en wilde ze zich omdraaien, maar hij was te snel voor haar. Hij duwde haar tegen de zijkant van de dichtstbijzijnde boekenkast en keek haar kwaad aan.

"Heb jij je ooit wel eens afgevraagd wat ik wil?" vroeg hij.

Ze staarde hem verbaasd aan. "Je deed alsof het je niks kon schelen toen ik zei dat ik je niet meer wilde zien!"

"Omdat ik wist dat je loog."

Een ziedende woede maakte zich van haar te meester en ze sloeg hem in zijn gezicht. "Ik loog niet!"

Dat had ze wel gedaan, maar ze was niet van plan om dat toe te geven.

Hij leek de pijn niet eens te voelen, al werd zijn wang langzaam vuurrood. "Oh, nee?"

Ze slikte een volgende stroom ziedende woorden in en probeerde hem van zich af te duwen. "Laat me los."

"Dat kan ik niet."

Ze verstijfde. Wat probeerde hij haar wijs te maken? Dat hij haar wel wilde? Dat de afgelopen vijf maanden voor hem ook een marteling waren geweest? Ze wist het niet, want ze kon het niet in zijn ogen lezen. Hij hield alles wat hij voelde verborgen achter dat verdomde masker van hem.

"Wat wil je?" vroeg ze hem uiteindelijk.

"Dat weet je best," zei hij.

Ze slikte en schudde haar hoofd. "Nee…"

Hij boog zich naar haar toe, totdat zijn gezicht nog een paar centimeter van het hare verwijdert was. "Nee, je weet het niet? Of nee, je wilt het niet?" vroeg hij.

"Hou op." Ze liet haar hoofd hangen, zodat hij haar gezichtsuitdrukking niet kon zien.

Ze wilde niet geloven dat het zo makkelijk zou kunnen zijn. Het leek haar zo onwaarschijnlijk. Ze snikte. Hij trok haar naar zich toe en hield haar vast. Ergens, diep in haar hart, groeide het verlangen om toe te geven. Maar ze vroeg zich af of dat wel zo verstandig was. Wat moest er van hun worden?

"Ik had niet zo weg mogen gaan," mompelde hij in haar haren. "Maar ik dacht dat je misschien tijd nodig had."

Ze maakte een zwak geluid van protest. Haar vingers sloten zich om de stof van zijn colbert, en ze kon haar tranen niet meer de baas. Ze biggelden over haar wangen en ze begon ongecontroleerd te snikken.

"Shhh…" Hij streelde haar haren, en liet haar uithuilen op zijn schouder. "Het is oké."

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee."

"Nee?"

"Nee, het is niet oké!" Ze sloeg met haar vuist tegen zijn borst. "Je vocht niet eens voor me!"

"Dat spijt me." Hij klonk zo eerlijk dat ze hem wel moest geloven.

"Ik houd van je, idioot!" snikte ze.

Hij verstijfde even, duidelijk van zijn stuk gebracht door haar bekentenis. "Wat?"

"Ik ga het niet herhalen," wist ze uit te brengen.

"Dat hoeft ook niet…"Hij drukte een kus tegen haar voorhoofd.

Het duurde even voordat ze weer rustig werd. Toen ze haar emoties de baas was trok ze zich terug. Hij veegde haar tranen weg en gaf haar een klein glimlachje.

"Ik houd ook van jou," zei hij uiteindelijk.

Ze zuchtte opgelucht bij het horen van die woorden. Ze had altijd gedacht dat hij dat nooit tegen haar zou zeggen. Hij was niet het type om over zijn gevoelens te praten, en dat hij ze nu wel had uitgesproken, betekende dat hij het echt meende en dat hij het belangrijk vond dat ze het wist. Hij boog zich naar haar toe en kuste haar. Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen en kuste hem terug, vol overgave. Ze had hem zo gemist, en nu pas besefte ze hoeveel. Haar knieën knikten toen hij haar lippen van elkaar plaagde met zijn tong, en begeerte ontvlamde in haar buik. Een van zijn armen gleed om haar middel, terwijl zijn andere hand haar heup vond. Ze verstevigde haar greep op hem en drukte zich tegen hem aan. Ze snakte naar adem toen hij haar optilde en met haar rug tegen de boekenkast drukte.

Ze scheurde haar mond los van de zijne. "Trowa, we kunnen niet…"

"Kan me niet schelen," gromde hij tegen haar keel.

Ze gaf zich aan hem over, en genoot van het bekende gevoel dat hij in haar opriep. Ze voelde zich vrij, geliefd, en ongelofelijk sexy in zijn armen. Hij vree met haar tegen de boekenkast, zijn aanrakingen sensueel en zinderend tegen haar huid. En toen ze later samen op een van de sofa's lagen, voelde ze zich intens tevreden. Hoewel ze nog wel haar bedenkingen had.

"Wat moet er van ons worden?" vroeg ze hem.

Hij duwde zijn neus in haar haren. "Het is heel simpel."

"Oh, ja?" Ze tilde haar hoofd op van zijn schouder, zodat ze hem aan kon kijken. "Leg het dan eens uit."

Hij grinnikte even. "In de winter trekt het circus toch niet rond, dus dan kom ik bij jouw wonen."

"En in de zomer?"

"Dan ga je met mij mee," zei hij, alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was.

"Ik kan niet zomaar weggaan!" protesteerde ze. "Ik kan mijn werk niet achterlaten!"

"Er bestaat ook zoiets als werken op een afstand," zei hij droogjes. "Quatre doet dat de hele tijd."

"Ik ben Quatre niet."

Hij grijnsde en liet zijn hand over haar rug glijden. "Nee, gelukkig niet. Maar hij is wel een goed voorbeeld."

Ze zuchtte. "We zullen zien of ik zoiets voor elkaar kan krijgen."

"Vast wel." Hij trok haar naar zich toe voor een kus.

Ze glimlachte tegen zijn lippen. "Ik heb je gemist."

Zijn vingers streelden haar wang. "Ik jou ook."

Ze vleide haar hoofd weer tegen zijn schouder en sloot haar ogen. Een zucht van genot ontsnapte haar toen hij haar rug begon te strelen.

"We zullen zo onderhand wel eens terug moeten," zei ze na een tijdje.

Hij kuste haar nogmaals en liet haar toen opstaan. Ze keek even op hem neer, en genoot bij de aanblik van zijn naakte en gespierde lichaam. Ze was zich er van bewust dat hij haar op dezelfde manier bekeek, en gooide met een miniem lachje haar haren over haar schouders.

"Als je zo doorgaat komen we hier nooit weg," zei hij hees.

Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en deed een poging om hem hooghartig aan te kijken. Dat mislukte, omdat ze de glimlach niet van haar lippen kon krijgen. Hij kwam langzaam overeind en nam haar gezicht tussen zijn handen, zodat hij haar weer kon kussen. Zijn lippen beroerden de hare met een tederheid die ze niet van hem gewend was, maar ze wist dat het kwam omdat hij nu wist wat ze voor hem voelde.

Ze kleedden zich aan, en verlieten toen samen de bibliotheek. Toen ze aankwamen bij de balzaal, nam hij haar hand in de zijne. Ze keek naar hem op met een glimlach toen zijn vingers zich met de hare verstrengelde.

Ze zouden er wel uitkomen, besloot ze. Ze kon in zijn ogen lezen dat hij er hetzelfde over dacht.

Ze lachte toen hij haar de dansvloer optrok en een wals inzette. "Ik wist niet dat je danste."

"Alleen met jou," zei hij plagend.

Een gevoel van genoegdoening spreidde zich door haar lichaam toen hij met haar over de dansvloer zwierde. Het zou allemaal wel goed komen. En ze voelde zich intens gelukkig…

**- Einde - **

Laat me weten wat je er van vindt! :)


End file.
